In the field of trade show conventions, spaces are typically allocated with minimal frontages. Most commercially available backdrops or display devices are produced with either eight or ten foot increments. Moreover, these backdrops typically have limited configurations to which the vendor may adapt his display. Most commercially available backdrops are limited to one particular shape and size. The vendor often must purchase multiple backdrops of varying shapes and sizes such that are properly suited for various convention or trade show locations.
Trade shows provide an ideal venue for participants to display their goods and services to others in the industry, potential customers, and members of the general public. At any given time, there are literally tens of hundreds of trade shows going on around the country and world. The business of providing and setting up the various trade show display structures and equipment has, in its own right, created many new business opportunities. However, the high costs associated with purchasing, maintaining, transporting, storing, and setting up and taking down trade show display structures are an ongoing source of concern. Those in the industry of manufacturing trade show display structures are continually searching for new ways to improve their trade show display structures to make them less expensive to manufacture and maintain, more compact to store and ship,lighter in weight, and quicker and easier to set up and take down.
One popular style of display structure utilizes numerous modular panel sections which can be quickly and easily joined together into a number of customizable structures to suit the end-user's needs, and when not used, broken down for compact and lightweight storage and shipping. The modular panel sections have a frame structure assembled from rail sections, with openings formed between the rails. The openings are typically occupied by opaque, transparent or translucent panels, depending on how the panels will be used. In some of these systems, spot lights are placed in front of the trade show display structures and are used to illuminate the graphics and images on the panels.
One of the problems with conventional trade show display devices and systems is that such products are often transported from trade show to trade show, permitting users of the display devices to advertise their goods and services. Users must carry their display devices, which are typically very heavy, bulky and awkward, from place to place and set up and tear down their displays frequently. Often, users are forced to ship their display devices and systems using delivery services and pay for the associated transportation and delivery expenses, which can be quite costly. Different trade show locations, such as, for example, convention centers, may offer different limitations on available floor space and best viewing angle. Consequently, users desire lightweight easy-to-assemble, adjustable, and inexpensive display stands.
Another problem associated with the use of conventional trade show display devices and systems is that in most cases, a user is often not even permitted to move and set-up a display at a trade show due to restrictions and liability issues. For example, in most convention centers, only union employees of the trade show center or convention hall are allowed to move the display to the display space unless the display can be carried by a single person.
Accordingly, what is needed to overcome these problems is a collapsible and easily transportable display stand that is inexpensive to construct, has adjustable features and is in fact truly portable and can be placed in a stable configuration and on an uneven surface. Additionally, unlike many trade show devices, which claim to be “pop up” trade show displays, a true “pop up” feature is desired, which can be opened and/or reduced with little tools and external components.